


Spare Love

by AcornScorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, for some, for some others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: Drabbles of the Stranger Teens and their moments falling in love after everything that's happened.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with more Typetrigger prompts ! The website seems to be on a hiatus, which is a shame since that's how I managed to learn how to push myself to writing again. 
> 
> Each chapter has specific tags listed in the top if you are only interested in reading through specific ones.

"What are we?" Steve murmurs, one morning after waking up in between Nancy and Jonathan yet again. It's growing into a routine-at least twice a week, he'll invite the pair over or follow them to Jonathan's home.

Nancy is already wide awake, the early bird of the trio. She's scratching Steve's back with one hand, and when he turns his head to look at her he sees her reading a book with her other. Even now, she's studying. Her brows are furrowed in concentration, but as soon as she realizes Steve is waiting for an answer she gives one. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Steve tries, rolling over to lay on his back and motion towards Jonathan's sleeping form next to him. "You two are an item. And I'm just here."

"You're looking comfortable," Nancy says, fingers drumming against his bare chest now. "I like it."

Steve frowns and turns away from her to stare at Jonathan. Maybe it's the eye contact, or Steve's legs bumping against his, but Jonathan stirs after a few minutes with a loud groan. He turns his head to make eye contact with Steve first, then Nancy, and then sighs.

"Are you guys talking about something serious?"

"Maybe," Steve says. "Why?"

"I can see it on your face, you know." Jonathan's voice, slow and raspy, is tinged with concern. He reaches out, thumb stroking against Steve's forehead.

"You look nervous." Perceptive as ever, even in the mornings.

"What are we?" Steve asks him. "Nancy won't give me a straight answer."

"There's nothing straight about this, Stevie," Jonathan says, hand moving to Steve's hair. Stevie. The nickname is a little endearing, not that Steve would ever let him know. Tommy used to call him that when Steve was trying to back out of doing something stupid. He meant it to be insulting, talking down to him and making him feel small until he relented. But when Jonathan does it, there's no bite or sarcasm. It's a nice change.

"I'm serious," Steve insists. "Please. I want to know."

"We're whatever you want," Jonathan says. "Isn't it obvious?"

Steve isn't sure about anything. But as Nancy puts her book away and wraps an arm around him, he's surprisingly okay with that.


	2. A Name is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jonathan?"
> 
> "Yeah?" he asks, ignoring the funny way his chest feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship, though definitely working towards it here.

Jonathan likes when people say his name.  
  
He doesn't know why. He doesn't really like being known-and honestly doesn't like most people knowing his name.  
  
But something about the way Nancy says it makes him feel warm. Something about the way she croons his name while stroking his hair, calming him down after he's had a nightmare, makes him feel warm and safe and important. A name is important, but his is important only to Nancy. He doesn't care about anyone else.  
  
So it's interesting the first time he feels himself go wide alert when sitting with Steve and Nancy, watching some old-time horror show, and Steve, half asleep, just says his name.  
  
"Jonathan?"  
His voice is low, soft. Nancy's already fallen asleep. It's been an interesting road, forgiving him and feeling comfortable enough with him to let him stay the night at Jonathan's with Nancy.  
"Yeah?" he asks, ignoring the funny way his chest feels.  
"What time's it?"  
  
He glances at the wall. "Just past 1."  
Steve, sitting on Jonathan's opposite side, sighs and leans his head against Jonathan's shoulder. His hair tickles Jonathan's cheek, but he doesn't comment on it. "We sleep here?" Steve asks, voice still sleepy and low.  
  
Jonathan wants him to say his name again. He bites his lip and doesn't respond.  
"Jonathan?"  
"Yeah," he says immediately. "We can, I guess. My mom won't care." He feels guilty. Jonathan always feels guilty, for a lot of things when it comes to Nancy and Steve, but for this especially. He reaches down, pulling up the blanket set under the table, and gently tosses it over Steve's form and his own. Nancy has her own blanket. "Thanks for lettin' me come," Steve says, and when Jonathan turns his head he sees his eyes are already closed.  
"No problem, Steve."  
The boy's mouth quirks upward in a smile even as he goes back to sleep. 


End file.
